


Parted

by J_Justin_J



Series: Short Stories by Jerome J.J. Rooy [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Exes, Gay Male Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Justin_J/pseuds/J_Justin_J
Summary: Former lovers find themselves on opposite sides a conflict.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Short Stories by Jerome J.J. Rooy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106351
Kudos: 1





	Parted

**Author's Note:**

> The characters in Parted Love are original characters, and serve the purpose of occupying numerous worlds that will form part of a short series I will be writing and publishing to numerous sites to build up my portfolio as a creative writer.

"I figured you _gone_."

Truman licks his lips tasting the bitterness of his words, then brings a cigarette to his mouth and sucks in the smoke letting it fill him.

"I - we spent weeks combing through the wreckage to find you. Dead or alive. So many bodies turned up, even one that...managed to pass for you. Can't believe I didn't realize it."

"Ha, you have me thinking you cared, dog."

" _Dog_? I kept your treason secret. Never did I once think about bringing your friends to the Council for judgment as they ordered."

"You...knew?"

"Wendell, you have plenty in common with a trained dog awaiting a treat. So of course I knew."

"Yet you're upset I called you a dog?"

Wendell cocks a brow at Truman, who brings the hand holding the cigarette to his forehead while his eyes stare at the ground.

"Still insufferable as ever. I'd suspect terrorism brings a change in disposition."

"It isn't terrorism. We're showing people just how rotten the Council is."

"By dancing to their tune? Everything done to undermine them led to renewed support - nothing benefitting this, this insanity."

"You're insane for continuing to serve the Council despite knowing about all they have done and are still doing! They took everything from so many yet you, you stand there being a cow-"

Wendell's head jerks to the side spit flying from his mouth. He brings a hand to his mouth wiping it, eyeing the hand Truman slapped him with.

"Accuse me of anything you want except _that_. I know what the Council has done far better...than anyone. Dammit, I even made things worse before I realized how far we strayed. But I still know the Council is needed."

"Open your eyes!"

"You're the blind one, Wen. The Council is a tool. Tools serve whoever using them. Those holding power at this very moment, are the problem. Toppling the system helps no one, not even your cause."

"You always defend the Council. Value it over everything - even us. Same now as even back then."

Truman stares at Wendell then laughs at his words. The laugh is easy yet choked.

"I...believe in the Council. I always will. But I know that anarchy is not the answer. Please believe me when I say you will just make matters worse."

"...You think I am an anarchist?"

"Your actions say you are."

"You're actually being honest. Did you become a saint over the years, hmm?"

"I am the furthest thing from a saint. Though you deserve honesty, even from me."

"Then did you ever love me?"

Wendell's eyes bore into Truman's as he waits for the other man to answer him. The silence weighs on him and he turns away from Truman making a move to leave.

"I still do."

"I do too. I never stopped loving you, I mean."

"Are you leaving?"

"You usually reprimanded me for stating the obvious."

"...That I did. But I know you won't do the same for me."

"I’ll think about what...you've said."

Welden leaves the dilapidated Truman brought him to, after finding not only he was alive but an infamous terrorist that came on to the Council’s radar several years ago.

Truman whispers to himself.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> Please let me know your thoughts down below.


End file.
